1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of vibration isolation mechanisms, more particularly, to a vibration control device which provides improved vibration control noise reduction in an economical, easy to use device which is perfectly suited, for example, for improving noise reduction, when used with audio equipment.
2. Background Art
People who spend a significant amount of time listening to music often become particularly astute to hearing extraneous variations, which can be caused by a number of factors. One of the main causes of such performance variations in such equipment is vibration, particularly that which is referred to as “micro” vibration within the audio equipment, such as compact disk (“CD”) players, preamplifiers, amplifiers, phonograph stages, and turntables. Other, “macro” vibrations may also happen when a door is slammed, the equipment is bumped, or even from floor movement caused by a person walking in the room. The effects of these types of vibrations can also be reduced with the new vibration reduction devices.
The same may be said of visual effects on video equipment, such as laser disk and digital video display (“DVD”) players, which become subject to similar vibrations. The irregularities in sound or visual quality of the product caused by the vibration are very distracting to the experienced observer and significantly decreases the quality of the listening or viewing experience for these individuals. Similarly high technology and laboratory equipment such as microscopes, scales, etc. may likewise be negatively affected by vibrations, even to the extent of causing data produced or collected thereon to be unreliable.
Thus, there has been a need for a product which can easily and inexpensively isolate, reduce or “buffer,” the effects of vibrations on sound and video equipment or other vibration sensitive machines in order to provide improved performance, as well as to reduce wear and tear on the equipment and thus increase the useful life thereof.
Throughout this discussion, and the description and claims below, it is to be understood that references to “noise reduction equipment” and the like are meant to include sound equipment, as well as video and other sophisticated or scientific equipment which is subject to negative effects of external and internal vibrations. For simplicity of the discussion, “audio” or “sound production” equipment will often be used inclusively of any and all types of equipment, the performance of which will benefit from support of the equipment on the new noise reduction devices described below. Further, for simplicity, the new vibration control device will sometimes hereafter be referred to as “VCD” or “device.”
Previously, attempts to address the above problems have included use with the performance equipment of such items as isolation cones, spikes, SORBOTHANE (registered trademark of Sorbothane, Inc.) sheets or balls, air isolation platforms, seismic “sinks,” and sand boxes, in attempts to dampen the vibrations. However, each of these different methods has certain limitations or disadvantages. Some of the known methods, such as air isolation devices and some seismic sinks are quite expensive and also require a source of pressurized air. However, it is possible to use the new vibration control devices in combination with some known devices, such as seismic sinks, to control different vibration frequency ranges by two independent mechanisms used in complementary fashion.
Products made of SORBOTHANE material are limited in the capability to attenuate vibration. Spikes and cones “drain” vibration to the ground or other support surface, rather than actually isolating the performance device from the vibration; and sand boxes, by definition, include the use of sand, which can be very messy and necessarily creates the risk of inadvertent introduction of sand particles and dust into expensive performance equipment, accessories, tapes, compact disks, and anything else in the vicinity of use of the sand.
Also, the present applicant has patented a previous device, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,357,717 and D412,106, for control of the effects of vibrations on vibration sensitive equipment when a plurality of the devices are placed on a support surface and in operative contact with the vibration sensitive equipment and the patented device is a unitary piece of a soft, pliable substance. The device has a top and a bottom and an exterior side wall extending between the top and the bottom. The exterior side wall is formed into a plurality of distinct levels between the top and the bottom, to thereby isolate vibrations which can affect the performance of the piece of vibration sensitive equipment. However, the device described in these applications are very weight sensitive, thus requiring varying classes of the device to accommodate the varying weights of the equipment. There are also patented devices such as the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,668, which includes a plurality of bearings each in contact with an adjacent bearing and arrange in two layers and where the bearings are disposed in a retainer made of resilient material. However, the energy absorption and dispersion characteristics are not ideal due to the interaction between the hard bearings and the resilient retainer design.